1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for containing a long article wound on a bobbin into a roll while the article is prevented from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global nets of logistics have been built nowadays. With this, the transportation technology has shown a remarkable development. For example, tracks equipped with an air suspension system are used for transportation of precision apparatus such as an engine of airplane, for example.
A technology of containers for packing or otherwise containing articles to be transported has also been improved as well as the transportation technology. More specifically, the containers have been improved for the purpose of transporting articles contained therein safely without changes in the quality of the articles. For example, a shockproof container provided with a cushion is used to contain computers, glassware or the like since these articles dislike swinging or shock. Thus, defects of articles to be contained in the container have been grasped and countermeasures have been taken to overcome the defects.
Transportation of electrode sheets for electric double layer capacitors is now exemplified. An electric double layer capacitor has a large capacity in the farad level and is superior in a charge and discharge cycle characteristic. Accordingly, the electric double layer capacitors have been used as backup powers for various electronic devices and as batteries of transportation means such as automobiles. Furthermore, the electric double layer capacitors have been proposed to be used for storage of night or midnight power from the point of effective use of energy, and the proposal is under study.
An electric double layer capacitor will now be described in brief. A polarizable electrode for the electric double layer capacitor comprises a pair of positive and negative electrode sheets each of which comprises a collecting foil sandwiched between sheet electrodes and an insulating separator through which ion can penetrate. The polarizable electrode is immersed in an ionic liquid. Voltage causing no electrolysis is applied to the positive and negative electrodes so that positive electricity and negative electricity are opposed to each other on an interface, whereby electric charge and discharge are induced.
An electrode sheet is made as a long exceedingly thin sheet. The electrode sheet is cut into pieces each with predetermined dimensions in a capacitor manufacturing factory. The electrode sheet is wound into a roll and contained in a container for the transportation purpose. When the electrode sheet adsorbs moisture in an atmosphere during transportation, the water content is electrolyzed upon application of voltage to the electrode sheet. As a result, the performance of the electric double layer capacitor is reduced. In view of this problem, a closed container is used for the transportation of the electrode sheet.
JP-A-2000-238830 discloses one of such closed containers. The disclosed container comprises a cover made of stainless steel. A fluororesin packing is attached to the cover. The cover is fixed to an open end of a container body by a stainless steel fastening member, whereby the container is hermetically closed.
In the foregoing conventional container, however, the wound electrode sheet moves around freely in the container, whereupon the electrode sheet is unwound or collides against the inner wall of the container thereby to be damaged.